


Once Upon A Magical Girl [Book One]

by Little_Miss_Athena



Series: The Magical Girl Diaries [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angels, Dark Fantasy, Death, Demons, Fantasy, Hellhounds, Horror, Profanity, Thriller, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, magical girl, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Athena/pseuds/Little_Miss_Athena
Summary: Life for Katana Hatori hasn't been smooth - with her mom divorcing her dad and then having to switch back and forth between living with  them. Oh and let's not forget the bullies at her middle school.But now, with her mom having moved her across the country, life seems to be looking up for Katana. And when she stumbles upon a Magical Angel, she's thrown into the world of Magical Girls.As Zodiac Princess Aries, Katana will meet many different types of Magical Girls... and monsters.Many might say that Katana's living in a fairytale, but what many don't realize is that not every fairytale life ends happily.





	1. Prologue

A circle of high ranking demigods sat in a conference room. The stunning goddess of magic, Mirana was sitting at the end of the long dark wood table. Her council was ready to select the next young lady who woukd be gifted the powers of a Magical Girl. All of the demugods had their heads bowed in respect as Mirana looked over them.

"Welcome my council," Mirana began to speak, she paused for a moment and then added. "We need a new Magical Girl to gift powers to." The whole council nodded quickly in agreement. 

"Who shall we choose, your majesty?" A young man asked, his hair short and ashen. His eyes gleamed with happiness as he spoke. The goddess raised one hand. As she did so a misty image of a young girl with silvery purple hair and bright blue eyes appeared in the smoke. 

"Her name is Katana Hatori and her cousin is a Magical Girl too," Mirana explained and the whole council nodded at the nominee. Not daring to disagree with the goddess. It was set in stone and now they just needed to select a companion for her.  
···  
"Rama!" The demigoddess who was in charge of companion finding called out. A small, ram like female sprite came floating into the conference hall. She bowed to the council before turning to the demigoddess who called her in.

"You will go find this girl and will become her companion. Her name is Katana Hatori," she commanded. The ram known as Rama nodded and saluted before floating through a magical portal to the realm of humans.

And so it was decided a new Magical Girl shall be born soon.


	2. Chapter One

Slamming the front door behind me as I stormed up the stairs to my room. I could hear my mom's footsteps as I sat on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest. I had discarded my backpack by the door and my jacket was stilled wrapped around me. I barely even paused to take off my shoes before entering the house.

"Katana, honey are you alright?" My mother's voice sounded as she cracked  
opened the door to my bedroom. I could hear the worry and concern in her voice, but I ignored her and buried my head in my lap. She stepped into the room and sat down on the bed next to me. I felt her warm arms wrap around me and she whispered into my ear

"Do you want to eat some cheesecake with me?" She was trying to make me feel better by using my favorite food in the whole world. Well my mind was telling me to just sit here and cry it out, however my stomach was telling me to accept her offer and go eat some delicious creamy cheesecake. My stomach had won. So I lifted my head up and nodded. My mom took my hand in hers and we walked downstairs to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and pulled out two pieces of the creamy cake. Then she put on one on one plate and the other on a different plate. After grabbing two forks, she passed one plate to me and we both dug into it.

"So, what happened?" She finally said before she took another bite. I hung my head before pulling up the sleeve of my school uniform to reveal the bite mark and bruises that were left on it.

"I got beat up again," I muttered quickly before taking my own, slightly larger bite. My mom let out a sigh as she paused in between her eating. She placed her fork down and went to the bathroom to get something. When she came back she had a bandage and some antibiotics for my arm. After kneeling down next to me, she went to work cleaning it and then putting the bandage around it. When she was finished, she stood up and gave me a kiss on my forehead. L

"Let's go watch a movie," she excitedly said to me. I felt better now and so I nodded and we walked over to the living room so we could watch something. My mom let me choose and I picked an anime movie called "Princess Amarylis" and so she popped it in and our night of moving watching began. After the movie, we went shopping and nothing really anything important happened - unless you count the fact thatbwe had a bird sat and poop right on our car.

At dinner, mom made lasagna, knowing it was one of my favorite foods - besides cheesecake of course. She placed the main course down on my plate when a knock sounded at the door. Yet she still had the side dishes cooking, so she turned to me before gesturing towards the door.

"Can you get that sweetheart?" She asked me and I nodded before I stood up and rushedbto the door. I opened it to reveal my cousins, Hotaru and Itsuki standing there with big smiles on their faces and overnight bags in their hands. I remembered that they were coming over for a sleepover tonight and so I let them into the house. We apl walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. By now, my mom had finished cooking and had placed all the dishes on the table. With a place setting for all four of us. We all clasped our hands and prayed to the gods in hopes that they'll never let us go hungry.

"So, how was your guys's day?" My mom asked Hotaru and Itsuki as we all finished eating and she was taking the plates off of the table and began to wash them. Hotaru smiled while Itsuki just frowned and let then out a loud sigh.

"Mine was great Aunt Hikari!" Hotaru exclaimed excitedly as she stood up to to go give my mom a hug. My mom smiled and returned it. Then she turned to Itsuki who sat at the table still. And e was being very silent, that was unusual for him. He was always so loud and outgoing so something must have happened to him. 

"And you, Itsuki?" My mom asked as she walked back over with desert. More cheesecake. This time though it had chocolate syrup on it as well instead of just plain. I smiled slightly at my mom's choosen desert. Itsuki just shook his head

"I don't really want to talk about what happened, okay," he muttered and then we all fell silent and began to eat our delicious cheesecake.

Then, as bedtime came, I rushed upstairs to get the guest rooms ready for them to be able to go to sleep in. After I got them settled, I ran to get ready for bed myself. As I was sitting on my bed in my pajamas reading a book, my nom walked in with a small smile on her face. She sat down next to me on the bed and gave me a hug and kiss before she caressed my hair. She kept me in her embrace as we sat there. It was then that she uttered the words that chanbed my world completely. I wasn't ready for them and I didn't think I would ever be. But still she meant it.

"We're moving."


	3. Chapter Two

"What!" I cried out in disbelief at what my mom was saying. She had a smile on her face as she looked at me, her startling green eyes shining with happiness. I just couldn't believe that she was even considering leaving this home.

"Darling, I think it's for the best," she said softly as she caressed my head once again. She pulled away for a moment and then added "besides, it would mean no more bullies. You'd be safer if we moved away." I knew she was right, moving meant I would have fresh start and it was less likely for me to be beaten at school.

"How far?" I asked finally after a few moments of silence had fallen over us. She frowned slightly before putting her hands in her lap.

"To Tiak," she answered me quietly and I knew that she was remembering when her and my dad met. They were living just outside of the Casha Nation's capital city and now we were moving there! I was totally surprised at her choice of city.

"Why there? It's so far away!" I exclaimed loudly. I then clamped my hands over my mouth so I wouldn't wake up my cousins who sleeping a few rooms down. My mom offered me a sad smile before pulling me in for another hug.

"My new job is taking us there sweetheart. That's why," she said, her voice just but a whisper in my ear. We sat there for a while before she pulled away and went to stand up. She gave me one kast kiss on the forehead before turning around and headed towards the door.

"We'll talk more tomorrow honey, get some rest," she said as she flicked off the light and left the room. I quickly slid under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.  
···  
I was floating in a room entirely made of light. A small crystal appeared in my hand. Suddenly the scene changed and I was standing in the ruins of my hometown.

Everything was burnt and charred. Dead bodies of citizens littered the streets and I felt my eyes widened in horror as I ran to where my house once stood. I saw the mangled, burnt bodies of my mom and cousins. Then my dad walked in and pulled out a dagger. His eyes were glazed over and skin had an ashen overlay to it. He didn't speak, just slashed at me with his dagger.

He managed to land a few cuts to my arms as I tripped over something and landed on the ground. He then lifted the dagger and plunged it down towards me.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream and then... I woke up.  
···  
I gasped as I shot up in my bed. The sun already being up, but I payed little attention to it as I slipped out of the covers and moved to sit with my knees pulled up to my chest. My breathing was heavy and my heart racing. I heard the footsteps of someone coming to my bedroom door and then a soft knock sounded from behind it.

"Y-Yes?" I called out in a stutter. I felt stupid as I was stuttering over a nightmare, but it didn't really feel mike a normal, everyday nightmare. It felt way too real and that frightened me to the core.

"Breakfast is ready cuz!" The voice of Hotaru called out from beyond my door as she walked away from it. I sighed and grabbed my school uniform before heading across the hall to the bathroom. I got ready and went to go eat some breakfast. I slowly stepped down the steps and into the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table with my two cousins and steaming plates of bacon, eggs, and sausages sitting on the tabletop. A fresh glass of orange juice sat next to plate that was in front of an empty chair - my chair. I sat down and began eating.

We were all silent as we ate, no one spoke of anything and the only sounds was the clinking of the silverware against the glass china plates. Finally Hoataru pressed her fork dow and, with a smile, stood up and exclaimed

"Finished!" She placed her dishes in the sink and then returned to the table, but didn't sit down. She then turned to my mom and asked "can I go read a book in my room Aunt Hikari?" My mom gave her a smile and nodded. Hotaru then squealed excitedly, gave my mom a quick peck on her cheek, then hurried towards the staircase and up to one of the guest rooms that she was staying in.

Itsuki finished next, except he didn't jump up and scream to announce it. He calmly placed his plate in the sink and then turned back to my mom.

"May I go outside and read?" He asked her quietly. My mom, once again, nodded and then continued to eat while he walked to the stairs to grab his book and then headed to the backyard. I finished my food with awkward silence falling over us. I took care of my plate and then went to head up to my room, but my mom stopped me by grabbing onti my arm.

"Wait honey," she said as I turned around to face her. She then added quietly "please don't tell your cousins about the move yet, okay?" I nodded, even though I didn't agree and that I didn't want to leave. But there was one part of me that ached for the fresh start it would bring me.

Little did I know that this move would change my life into something a bit more magical.


	4. Chapter Three

Three weeks later mom and I were making the long drive to our new home in Tiak. I sat in the passengers seat listening to some music from an anime called "Elegant Ladies Remastered" and reading the manga that goes with it. Mom was listening to some audio book and I was so absorbed into my manga and music, that I didn't realize we were at our new home until my mom tapped me on the shoulder. I took out my headphones and glanced out of the window to see we were parked in the driveway of a Queen Anne's Victorian style house. My mouth opened slightly and I gasped at the shear beauty and size of what would become my new home for hopefully many years to come.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Katana?" My mom asked me as we stepped out of the car. I didn't hear hed at first due to me being awestruck at the size of it. We had lived in a townhouse before, so this was all new for me. I grabbed my suitcases and we both walked up to the door, my mok had to place her bags down on the porch so she could unlock the front door for us.

Upon entering the foyer a beautiful gilded staircase stood to one side of the room, and a side hallway at the other. It was a little tight, with a coat closet right by the door and then the staircase and walls made it so we would be squished if too many people stood there. But still, even though it was tight, I loved the house so much and I couldn't wait to see the rest of it.

After dropping off our jackets, we dragged our baggage up the elegantly crafted staircase and found our bedrooms. Mine had pale, baby powder blue colored walls and the dark stained hardwood floors matched the other parts of the home. I had my simple, but beautiful desk, dresser, and full size bed sitting in their places as the movers had brought our furniture here a few days prior to us arriving. I pulled out some posters from one of my boxes and began to decorate my bedroom.

I placed one of my favorite figurines of "Lady Angel" on top of my dresser. She was from an anime and manga series that had the very same name as hers. Then I sat all of my manga and anime dvds on the bookshelves that were built into the whole back walls of my room. Once I was finished unpacking and redecorating, I headed over to a chair I had sent here alomg with my desk, pulled out the manga I was reading in the car, and started to read it's pages once more.

"Katana honey!" The climax had just begun in mt manta when I hearr my mom calling out to me from downstairs. I closed my book and sat it down on my desk before standing up and walking to where my mom was calling me from. I entered the living room to see my mom putting her jacket back on and she motioned for me to do the same.

"We need to go food shopping darling," she said as she finished zipping up the front zipper on her navy blue jacket. I nodded before putting my own on and off we went to the store. My mom drove along the road and the car was silent for a while, except for the car's radio which was blaring music form the 80's. I was staring out of the window watching the world go by. Tiak was very different from Cavian, my hometown. I missed it very much, but I was looking forward to starting my new school tomorrow.  
···  
The next day I woke up early and got ready to head to school. I was wearing my brand new uniform. It consisted of a red neck tie and matching plaid pleated skirt, a white and socks, black Mary Janes, and a navy blue jacket over top the shirt. My silvery purple colored hair was let loose and the bangs was clipped out of my face by three clips. I began my walk to my new school shortly after eating breakfast. My made some omelets and orange juice. But now I was on my way. I passed an alleyway when all of a sudden a voice called out to me from down it.

"Katana Hatori!" The voice called. It was female and sounded quite young. But how whomever it belonged to knew my name both frightened and puzzled me.. I quickly turned around to see if anyone was there, but I didn't see anyone. Then a small, ram like creature floated upwards from the ground. I was so startled by it, that I stumbled backwards and landed on my butt.

"Hi there, Katana! I'm your magical partner, Rama!" The ram exclaimed excitedly. I just stared at it before pinching my arms to see if maybe I was still dreaming back in my bedroom. But I wasn't and that is what shocked me.

Before anything else could happen, a loud, thundering roar vibrated throughout the streets and what followed it terrified me - soon after the booming roars had stopped, a haunting, bloodcurdling scream was heard.


	5. Chapter Four

"What the hell was that!" I yelled as another roar boomed and the ground shook as well. The screams and roaring had made me forget all about the little talking, floating ram who had just called out my name. I was very scared, yet a part of me was curious at what was going on. I listened to that part of me and ran towards the area where the sounds were coming from.

"Wait! Katana!" I didn't even hear the little ram calling out to me as I raced down the streets, forgetting all about going to my school as well. Suddenly, I felt a tug pulling on my right arm and I stopped to turn around. The ram was there, but there was one thing different; she was mostly human now. She seemed to tKe the form of an eight year old girl with red hair and ash gray eyes. On top of hed head was a pair of dark charcoal black ram horns and she was wearing a simple white sundress with no shoes on her feet.

"W-who or what are you?" I managed to say in a slight stutter as I gazed into her gray eyes. She had a look of determination in her face and a soft smile graced her lips as she stood there, still holding onto my arm.

"My name's Rama and I'm your Companion!" She said with a lot of enthusiasm and pride. I had no idea what she meant and so I gave her a confused look and she just laughed before adding "I'll explain it to you later, for now let's just go see if we can help out."

"But first you must transform," she said as she interrupted me as I tried to run off towards the commotion once again. I looked back at her, I was still so confused and that was evident in my facial expressions. Rama then handed a simple crystal and then stepped back

"Shout out the name 'Aries' and then wait for the glow," Rama told me. I looked at hed and then back to the crystal. Thinking I had nothing to loose, I held the crystal towards the sky and yelled out.

"Aries!" Then the crystal glowed. It disappeared from my hand and was relocated to my chest. The crystal changed from clear to a deep, fiery red color. Then my hair gained some fire red tips and my eyes changed as well. They were now the same ash gray as Rama's eyes. My school girl's outfit transformed into a orange ruffle shin length dress. With red lace and golx ribbons. My boots where charcoal black and had red-orange laces and came up just above the ankles. I had fire red silk gloves on my hands

"What just happened to me!" I cried out as the light finally subsided and I took a look at my outfit. Rama had turned back into a ram and was now floating in front of me.

"You just transformed into Zodiac Princess Aries! Congratulations! You are now a Magical Girl!" Rama exclaimed excitedly as I stared at her. I was still confused, but then I was realized that Rama had said I was now a Magical Girl. I looked at her with a expression that said 'are you for real', but I don't think she caught that. So I decided to voice my question instead.

"I'm really a Magical Girl? Like in the animes and manga?" I asked her. Rama just nodded before another scream broke us from our thoughts. We then turned to face the direction it came and we returned to looking at each other.

"No time for questions! Follow me!" Rama cried out before floating away. We ran down the streets, trying to get to whoever was screaming in time to save them. We were running for a long time and school was the farthest thing from my nind right now. All I could think of was that my life had seemingly turned into an anime or manga. Or maybe even a real life fairytale. Then I had a question I decided to ask as we ran.

"Rama, why was I chosen to be a Magical Girl." Rama sighed before shaking her head at me. But before we could answer we reached the scene of the attack. A young man was attacking a group of children as they played outside. He didn't look very human as his eyes were glazed over and he had an ashen tint to his skin. His eyelids drooped down and he moved almost like a zombie or a sleepwalker. He hae a glowing sword in his right hand and a dagger in the other. Suddenly, a young girl's voice rang through. It was a darkened, evil cackle though.

I looked up to see a young girl with black hair and red eyes laughing while floating above the scene. When she took notice of me she stopped her cackles and gave a sickening smirk.

"Ah!" She exclaimed before letting out a creepy, giggle and then adding in a harsh whispered "welcome to the battle, little princess."

"Ready to die?"


End file.
